Like a Moth to a Flame
by Highend
Summary: Byakuran had never believed in fairy tales, or bedtime stories, but he was willing to make an exception. 10051, first oneshot of His Dark Fantasies series.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR, or any of its characters. I just borrow them for my own weird ass entertainment.

**Warnings: **References to gore, foul language, and sexual implications.

**Notes: **My Shouichi!plot bunny ran away and got knocked up by someone's Byakuran!plot bunny. So you should come and claim the children before my plot bunny sues your plot bunny for child support. Or at the very least, tell him to come home. He's preventing my successful continuation of a chaptered fic. Thank you very much.

Um. So anyways. A plot bunny came hopping by at some obscene time in the morning. It was all, OMG SHOU-CHAN PUPPY-CHAN. HEEHEHEHE.

Oh right, this is going to be the first of many Byakuran-centered oneshots, apart of a series I'm going out on a whim and calling _His Dark Fantasies_. So look for those oneshots. Most of them will be 10051, but others will be other random-ass 100 pairings. |D Like maybe 10069, which for some reason I'm adverse to writing because I can never make Mukuro mysteriously-sinister enough. Something like that anyways.

Enjoy?

* * *

**His Dark Fantasies  
10051 Oneshot  
Like a Moth to a Flame  
**"_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls._"

The moon hung full and bright in the sky, a single waking eye viewing the world and its inhabitants as they settled down for a good night's sleep. Shadows cast by the moon's golden light tricked the mind, made people twist and squirm with fright in the darkness beyond the haven of indoors. People skittered, grew frightened, lashed out, and very few found ease in the forms of darkness, forever changing across the hard earth. He wasn't one of those people, easily frightened by a bump in the night, he was one of those bumps in the night, scaring his subordinates one by one. None of them could chalk it up to being their boss who had just terrified them out of their wits, only the cruel, cruel dance of the moon.

He had begun the slow spiral into boredom, finding their reactions to be too tame, to dull to be of much entertainment. The best one had been a man crying out and shooting his companion in the leg, making blood spill everywhere, and probably stain the white carpet underfoot. Carpet was a bad idea then, he would have to switch to tile, because it cleaned so much easier. Byakuran hummed, playing with a strand of hair, and pondered (rather deeply, he was proud to admit) over who to harass next. Gamma wouldn't do, because that ran the risk of being frazzled by electric foxes. Uni was just as worse, since she couldn't react, and that's just plain boring. He could go out on a whim and try to find the Vongola just for the sake of harassing one of them, but then again, that was just too much work for a Monday morning.

Oh right, Byakuran had completely forgotten about his cute, little, most trusted servant, and with his mind made up, he stalked towards an elevator, a viscious grin decorating his features. Shouichi was going to positively hate him for this, if he didn't already. No, that was too cruel. He wouldn't call it hate (even if that's what it was, which it wasn't), more of a wariness and silent question of what the hell was wrong with him. The elevator was so slow, he should have just taken the stairs. Byakuran would have already been in little Shouichi's room, having the red head affectionately nuzzling up to- oh good, the elevator had finally reached the twenty-third floor. There were only two rooms on the twenty-third floor, the twenty-second and twenty-fourth floors were practically nonexistent, consisting of Byakuran's quarters, and Shouichi's quarters.

He stopped in front of the sliding steel door that lead to Shouichi's quarter, and in all politeness, he knocked on the door, and his smile grew larger when there was no answer. This way, the reaction wouldn't be so much as oh god, it's you, but something obscene, with caps, exclamations, and keyboard bashing where appropriate. There would probably even be a couple ones added to the exclamation points, in the form of unidentifiable sounds.

What he didn't expect was a wave of heat to come from the room, invading the cold, cold air in the hallway. Scowling, he made way to the thermostat in the room, lowering it down to seventy from whatever obscenely high number it had been set on earlier. Someone had better not be trying to get rid of Shouichi and take his place. Besides, baking someone alive was so tasteless, it would be disgusting if someone with such a lack of creativity worked for him. When the temperature finished its gentle cool down, he first checked the couches that Shouichi was apt at falling asleep on.

Nope.

Which meant the bed.

And no need to hear Shouichi bitching in the morning about how his back was going to get a crick.

If he was a cat, he'd be purring.

"Shou-chan," he chirped, leaning over the lump in the middle of comforters and sheets, quivering and shuddering within the cocoon of blankets. Byakuran scowled, oh, he wasn't going to let Shouichi ignore him for long. He tried again, this time with ample whine and just plain neediness, to no avail. Well, if he considered the unintelligent whimper from the lump, it would have been an accomplishment, but that wasn't good enough for him. Oh no, he wanted the full reaction. While, in theory, he could just rip the blankets off the bed and have his wicked way, that would probably lead to a no-sex-for-a week-ban. Again. His lower half ached in sympathy.

The last time that had happened, it had not been fun. He hadn't even been able to watch Shouichi take out his frustrations in the bathroom, because the cameras had been smashed or covered. Even the hologram projectors were taken care of, oh it had not been fun. Not at all. Oh no. He didn't want another week like that. Two days would have been fine, but a week? That, that, had been hell.

The easiest solution Byakuran could come up with was to crawl in bed next to the shivering engineer, and with great ease he did so. As his eyes adjusted to the apparent darkness beneath the blankets, he began to take note of how badly his unknowing companion was shaking. Like a leaf. Literally. And he was freezing. One touch on his arm brought about the reason of the impossibly hot as hell room, Shouichi was stone cold. Ice cold. Frozen like a popsicle. He could go on and on through metaphors and analogies to describe how could the red head was, but said red head had curled up against him. Because he was warm.

This was better than what he had planned, Shouichi willingly cuddling up to him? No prodding, annoying, irritating, button pushing? It was like a wet dream come true. Scratch that, it was. He let the shorter male curl up against him, and sap away his warmth. For a moment he was content to let Shouichi snuggle, or whatever it was he was doing, but soon he would introduce his very sleepy subordinate to an even nicer way to warm up. If that furry thing would stop brushing against his leg- what, did he have a dog under the blankets as well?

He kicked the blankets away, making the other whimper in protest, but showing that the bloody furry thing had indeed been a tail, a tail attached to the wrong thing. Byakuran had never, ever believed in those bedroom tales, fairy tales about witches, werewolves, girls in red hoods, arguing that it was just pure insanity that they had never been proven, so why should they exist? But this, this proved he was oh so wrong, or at the very least, Shouichi had been at the bad end of a very horrible experiment-gone-wrong.

Now this wasn't to say that the red-and-cream colored tail wasn't adorable, nor the large, slightly rounded ears mixed in with the mop Shouichi claimed as hair wasn't just utterly fascinating. The problem was, that there was no explanation, no evidence prior to this moment that there had been anything unusual about Shouichi (except maybe his tendency for masochism). Well, now, that wasn't the _only_ problem, seeing as there was a friendly little lump in the still sleeping male's pants.

While he might have not been in the mood to go solving the tail-ears problem, this was a problem he was more than happy to solve.

"Shou-chan, Shou-chan," he whined, not wanting the younger male to be asleep while his fingers slid down the white boxers, and began to curve around the other's swollen cock.

Now, now, _this_ most certainly got the attention of a very sleepy, sexually frustrated red head. His eyes slid open very slowly at first, blinking away the heavy feel of sleep, and the widening past the point of the humanly possible, gaping like a fish out of the water at a very pleased Byakuran.

And had the sinking sensation that he wasn't getting out of this very easily.

Because, obviously, this was one of Byakuran's favorite fantasies come true.

* * *

**Notes: **Oh yes. No actual smut for you. I'm too tired to write smut. I might add some later. But smut written when tired is horrible. I mean. Look at the last group of sentences. I mean, really. That wouldn't make good smut. Now I'm being repetitive. Fuddggeeeee. asdljasd;

I don't know if anyone actually reads author notes anymore... but I have no idea what a crick is, just that my dad complains about his back having a crick when he falls asleep in the recliner... Hum.

Yeah. Review! It's my pay~


End file.
